


Percy Jackson And The Avengers One-Shots

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Inanimate Objects, Not Canon Compliant, ever really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: One-Shots revolving around my pjo/mcu crossover
Relationships: Anaklusmos | Riptide/Jack | Sumarbrander, Bruce Banner & Percy Jackson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson & Peter Parker, Percy Jackson & Tony Stark, Percy Jackson & Wade Wilson
Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997722
Comments: 31
Kudos: 218





	1. 1: Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll probably make an actual book with a cohesive story line, but for now, this:
> 
> (Various Ships mentioned in this: SpideyTorch, Happy x Pepper, Rhodey x Tony, Prof. X /Magneto)

It wasn't hard to get Percy or Wade accepted into the Avengers. Not with Tony, and later Bruce( _Who is Percy's uncle???_ ), advocating for them.

Of course there was a little talk about Deadpool's 'other job', but it was unanimously agreed upon that they weren't going to talk about it again. Not when most of the people he took out were on the wrong side of the law. (And because they were all aware the goverment had hired him more than once).

The biggest problem was housing. Percy had chosen to live with his mother, the agreement for the Compound was that only people who needed to a room, would be getting one. That lasted about a week before Tony called him, begging for him to come and calm Wade down. So now they lived next door to each other.

One of the other things that were decided upon quickly is that they, along with Peter, would help train other teenage Avengers. Percy was good at being a leader, and Wade was assertive when need be, Peter is sane(r than they are).

This only became a problem when they realized that the younger Avengers went all out. Several unable to control their powers, and all of them competitve. Especially Wade and Percy. They were only allowed spar on special occasions.

Because of this Tony gave them their own training room. Which seemed fair with the abundance of superpowered, or genius, kids there were using it.

Also because of this, none of the adults liked to enter the room. It was usually a mess all day, they picked up after they finished. And entering meant you may get hit with literally anything.

So when Tony opened it to find that they were all sitting on the ground in a large circle, Percy and Wade in the middle, being quiet, he was concerned.

-

"Did Hell freeze over or something?", he asked, carefully walking towards the teenagers, scanning the room and noticing that two specific people were gone.

"I can promise you that Hell is very hot", Percy said, sounding dark, and Tony regretted his choice of words, but the kid continued before he could apologize. "We're taking bets"

"On what?", Tony asked, he wasn't sure if gambling should be allowed in the Compound, but he was too curious to get onto them.

"Percy can tell when two people like each other", Wade answered and said person shrugged.

"We're betting on how long it will take Peter and Johnny to finally get together", he added and Tony wanted to laugh.

But he didn't, trying to act like an adult.

"Is that why they aren't here?", he asked, gesturing to the circle.

"No. Ms. Storm wanted their help with something.", Percy said, and he sounded like he was telling the truth, but then he smirked, "She placed a bet yesterday"

That was a little surprising, but if Sue was condoning their behavior,maybe he wouldn't have to shut down this gambling ring.

"Fine" Tony shrugged, "A year, with outside help"

"That's what I said", a girl Tony forgot the name of, but was clearly from the X-Mansion if her outfit was anything to go by.

Percy nodded, and Wade wrote it down.

"Don't get too carried away", Tony said as he left, listening as the talking picked up behind him.

* * *

"Wanna make another bet?", Percy asked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen to talk to him in the living room.

Tony stared at him, the Peter and Johnny thing still hadn't been settled, so he was feeling good about that, but he wasn't sure about this. The kid looked too sure of himself. But he shrugged and decided to go along with it.

"Sure kid, what is it this time?"

He didn't like the smirk that he was answered with.

"How long do you think it will take Ms.Potts to propose to Happy?", he asked and Tony was a bit surprised.

"You think Pepper will pop the question first?", Tony knew it was a stupid question, and so did Percy.

"Obviously", he said, with a sort of aw that everyone had when they talked about Pepper. She deserved it.

"Fine, two weeks tops, Pepper doesn't wait around", he said and Percy nodded, writing it down, in a language that was decidedly not English, though there were bits of it Tony could pick out. He assumed it was Greek if the kid's backstory was anything to go off of.

"That's what I said. Dr.Strange says it will sometime next month. Col. Rhodes said anytime today"

"Rhodey is never wrong", Tony pointed out, "Is it too late to change my answer"

"It is", Percy gave him a shit eating grin and then left. Tony really needed to stop placing bets.

That was confirmed when Happy called him with the news that afternoon.

* * *

"Prof. X and Magneto are a thing, right?", Percy asked Bruce, helping him in the lab. He only gave him a strange look. Tony on the other side of the lab was unfortunately taking a sip of his coffee, and took and impromptu spit take at his words.

"Fuck", he huffed, and started to clean the coffee off of stuff as Percy turned towards him.

"I'm right, right?", Tony couldn't help but to look at the kid like he lost his mind.

"No? They're enemies?", he said, not actually sure of their _current status._

"I don't think I understand", Percy said, and Bruce chuckled, but didn't put in his two cents.

"They hate each other", Tony explained and Percy made a weird face before shaking his head, not believing it.

"You wanna make a bet?", he asked, and Tony wasn't one to step away from a challenge or a bet, as they all had learned.

"Sure"

-

He lost a hundred dollars to that bet, and even though it wasn't a ton of money for him to lose, it stung a little.

* * *

"Wanted to let you know the kids have a running bet about you", Bruce announced as he stepped into the lab, and Tony looked up from his project, to send him a questioning look.

"You'd have to ask them, I don't know anything else", he said in a way that made it clear that he _did_ know and had probably even placed a bet himself.

Tony couldn't blame him, and got up to go find them.

-

"It's about you and Rhodey", Peter told him, despite Wade and Percy telling him not to, very loudly, behind him.

"What about me and Rhodey?", Tony asked, and that shut the other two up as they sent his disbelieving looks. "What?"

"Oh my gods, I didn't realize he was this far into the denial of it", Percy said, shaking is head and walking away for a moment.

"You two totally want to f-", Wade began but Peter elbowed him in the gut.

"We think that you two have feelings for each other", Peter explained as Percy stepped back over. Tony laughed, loudly, confusing the other three.

They let him, but were waiting for an answer to his hysteria the moment he stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I would hope I have feelings for my husband", he said and watched as Percy's frown turned into the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the kid's face, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I knew it!", he yelled, "I fucking knew it!"

Tony congratulated him, and then left them to do what they want. He went back to the lab to call Rhodey.


	2. Steve Is Unsure About This Strange Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and co are back and he does not trust Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask from an anonymous person which said: Idk if you accept prompts for your Avengers Percy oneshots but do you think you could write a fic of Percy when he first joins the Avengers having to prove himself to a dubious accords council/steve or something?
> 
> The answer is yes, I do accept prompts, please send them, and yes I do think I can write that fic
> 
> This one is Steve and I do plan on writing one for the Accords council eventually
> 
> Also it's a bit more like he just doesn't trust him, which is fair since Percy is lying to everyone about being a mutant, and he is hiding something. Doesn't mean Steve is in the right though. 
> 
> There's no bashing in this if you're looking for it. Steve is just slightly ooc because I tried not to take it too far. 
> 
> Percy is very ooc but I can do what I want. Thank you.

In his defense, Percy forgot that the Rogues were returning. And that is why he was so convenient located in the common/living room. If he had remembered he would have been any where other than there.

"And this is the new common room, all Avengers, and associates, have access-", Pepper paused when she saw him, sprawled out on one of the chairs, watching The Little Mermaid. He paused the movie and glanced up at her, and he couldn't help thinking that whoever put her in charge of this tour was heartless, but he figured the Rogues deserved it a little bit.

"Hello, Ms.Potts", he sat up straighter and waved a little.

"Percy", she was smiling at him, like this situation was amusing to her, "Are you the only one in the area?"

"Yeah, everyone else is either training or working", he said, standing up now to walk towards her.

She seemed relieved that they wouldn't have any surprise run ins.

"Percy, since you're here, this is Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, and Wanda Maximoff", she said, pointing to them all individually, and then she waved a hand at Percy, "Percy Jackson"

"I know you", Natasha said, and Percy grinned.

"Told you I wasn't in any trouble", he smirked.

"You were the kid running around with Deadpool", Steve pointed out, literally pointing.

"Wasn't a kid then, not a kid now", Percy said, copying his hand movements.

"What are you doing here?", he asked, and Pepper answered.

"Percy is a member of the Avengers, and will be treated as one", she said quickly, and Percy gave her a smile, which she returned.

"But he's so young", Natasha pointed out, and she was just met with a look telling her to stuff it.

"Do you need the room, Ms.Potts, or may I finish watching my movie?", Percy asked instead of giving the others anymore attention.

"Go ahead, fish boy", she waved him off, and Percy laughed, but shook his head.

"Don't give Tony, _or my father,_ any ideas, please", he said walking back towards his chair.

"Too late", she said, and he sighed.

-

"Are you sure someone so young should be an Avenger?", Steve asked as they left, "Does he actually meet qualifications?"

"Better than you can imagine", she answered, not looking at him, "I wouldn't underestimate any of the new Avengers, especially not by age"

"But he's besties with Deadpool", Natasha spoke up, and now Pepper did stop to face them.

"Deadpool is also an Avengers, and a good one, so if you have problems with him, leave", she said before turning around, not waiting on them to follow her as she continued walking.

"Who let him become an Avenger?", Steve asked as they followed her.

"The council", was all they were met with as she started to point out different areas again.

-

"Don't go in here unless you want to die", Pepper gestured to one of the training room.

"Why?", Wanda asked, it didn't appear to have anything wrong with it.

"This is where the younger Avengers train", she turned, smiling a strained smile. "And they probably train harder than most of the adults"

"That's not-"

"It is very possible Mr.Rogers, Mr.Jackson, Deadpool, and Spider-Man are all very good at pushing them to their limits", she told him, turning around to lead them to the next room.

"That kid is in charge of training people? With Deadpool?", Sam asked, and Pepper nodded, not looking back.

"And you'll be smart to stay out of their way while they do it"

* * *

The next time they saw the kid, and Pepper, was at a Mandatory meeting, where they were to be introduced to all of the New Avengers, or at least the ones who could make it.

"We have several younger members-", Tony began and was stopped by Steve.

"I was hoping to ask about that, are you sure it's a good idea?", he asked, and every teenager in the room sent him a glare, though you couldn't tell Peter was doing it unless you knew him well.

"What is with you? I heard you asking Ms.Potts about it", Percy spoke up, "Do you wanna go? I'll show you why it's a good idea"

"Stop", Tony said, and Percy was not happy about it but he leaned back, crossing his arms, and glaring at Steve. "Perce, don't antagonize people. Steve, they're here because they have earned their place, can I continue now?"

Neither of them said anything so he did, introducing them one by one. Percy did not flip them off when his name was said, and that's only because Wade had done it moments before.

"And I expect everyone to treat each other with respect", Tony said once he was done, purposefully looking at the Rogues.

Steve didn't look pleased but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Steve didn't know what to make of it when he saw the kid carrying around a sword a few days later. He looked completely comfortable with it, as though the weapon was an extension of himself, as though this was the most normal thing for him.

"'sup?", he asked, still not able to sit in a chair properly, one leg thrown over the top of it, the other over the arms, one arm across his chest, the other was off the edge of the chair, sword in hand.

"What are you doing with a weapon in here?", he asked instead of a greeting.

"That, sir", he pointed the sword at Steve, "Is a very good question. I do not have an answer other than, I wanted to"

"I thought they didn't allow weapons in the common room?"

"Maybe for people who have beat up Tony Stark, but as I haven't done that, I can do whatever the fuck I want", he smiled, still waving the sword around aimlessly in the air.

"Language", Steve muttered as he sat down, and the kid shot him and incredulous look at that but didn't say anything. "Can you even use that thing?"

"Better than you can use your shield", Percy said, and he sounded so sure that it almost through Steve off.

"I highly doubt that"

"You shouldn't", he smirked, "And I have my own shield, watch". Percy moved a bit so he could touch the watch he was wearing and was surprised when the watch expanded into a shield.

"Tony made that?", he asked and Percy snorted.

"No, my half-brother made it", He touched it again to make it turn back into a watch. "And Tony is very angry that I refuse to introduce the two of them, so don't bring it up"

"Why won't you?", Steve asked, and saw the kid tense a bit, but he was obviously trying to look nonchalant.

"This half of my life doesn't need to be connected to the other half.", Percy said, and there was something in his voice that warned Steve off of asking anymore about it.

"How can you trust someone if they don't tell you everything?", he asked anyway, and he was answered with a glare.

"That is such a dumb question, oh my gods", what was that about, "We aren't buddies, dude, I don't have to give you a run down of everything."

"I was just-"

"I know", he stood up, sword still in hand, he was now pointing it a bit towards Steve now though, "And fyi, Tony does know"

"Then why did you say-"

"I don't want my family hurt. So I don't want to introduce them to the Avengers, it's not a big deal", Percy said, choosing to leave the room.

Steve was left with a weird feeling, only over powered by the amount of distrust he felt towards the kid.

* * *

Percy wasn't sure what he had done to Captain America to make him hate him so much, but sitting next to his best friend from the 40's during one of their movie nights probably didn't help.

"I haven't seen it either, I was too busy to watch it when it came out", Percy was telling Bucky who was on his right, Wade on his left. Steve, who had just entered the room, sat on Bucky's other side.

"What are you guys talking about?", he asked, and Percy shrugged, not answering him. Bucky gave him a very short answer, and that seemed to make the Captain a little upset.

"You shouldn't worry about it, this movie is shit anyways", Wade said, and Percy chuckled, and he could see that Bucky looked amused, but Steve seemed upset by the language used.

"Damn, and I was so excited for it", Percy told him, not looking at Steve but knowing he was probably more than a little upset now. He found some satisfaction in that. Percy Jackson was nothing if not petty.

"More like pretty", Wade muttered, and Percy shot him a weird look, along with Steve. "The narrator said you were petty"

"Oh", Percy nodded, "That's true. Thanks for the compliment, though"

"No probs, babe", Wade's mask smiled, "You know how I feel about your face"

"I do", he smiled, and didn't think anything of it after that. He and Wade were just friends, but if he was going to be flirted at, he was going to flirt right back.

Steve on the other hand looked weirded out by the encounter, and he wasn't sure if it was because of Wade breaking the fourth wall, the flirting, or the comment about Percy being petty.

"If you kids don't stop, I'mma have to separate you", Bucky said, and Percy smiled at him.

"Yes, sir", he faked saluted, turning back to the TV.

Bucky was still amused, but Steve was not. He hadn't been since he sat down.

-

"He was disrespectful-"

"Is this about the salute? I don't care about that", Bucky said, interrupting the rant.

"Admitted to being petty-"

"Who isn't?"

"And he is dating a known murderer!", Steve finished.

Bucky looked at him a little confused by that, but when he caught on he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wade and Percy?", he asked through his laugh, and Steve nodded.

"Okay, one, mercenaries are a little different from murderers, they're more like a hitman . Two, they're just friends"

"What?", now it was Steve's turn to be confused.

"I asked once and their exact words were, "Nah, we're just two guys being bros like dudes should""

"I didn't understand any of what you just said"

"Yeah, it took me a minute too, but basically, they're just pals"

"They were flirting-"

"And that is fine, because it means nothing"

"But-"

"Why do you hate Percy so much?", Bucky finally asked.

"I don't hate him", Steve argued and Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You have complained about him being here every day. You're not even as upset about Deadpool", he pointed out and Steve sighed.

"I don't know", he put his face in hands, trying to think, "There's just something off about him"

"Have you tried talking to him?", Steve shook his head.

"He doesn't seem like the 'talking' type"

"That's why you have to talk _to him_ first", Bucky said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, "He's been through some stuff, Stevie, he has trust issues, you have to try harder"

Steve wasn't so sure about that, but he nodded anyways.

-

"Why are you glaring at Captain America?", Bruce asked, when they were sitting in the common room, Steve across from them, reading.

"I have a problem with blond douchebags who think they're better than everyone else", Percy answered, looking up at him. "And he started it"

Bruce just shook his head and turned back to the StarkPad on his lap, but he looked almost amused by the whole thing.

* * *

"Mr.Jackson the Fantastic Four are requesting your assistance with an army of Doombots downtown", FRIDAY announced.

"Thank you FRIDAY, tell them I'll be there soon", he said, pulling his mask on, running around like a chicken without a head, before he disappeared through one of the doors. One that definitely did not lead to the outside of the Compound.

He was only gone a total of forty-five minutes before he was walking back through the halls, not feeling like he can make it to his room, and choosing to just crash on the common room's floor.

"Would you like me to alert Mr.Wilson or Dr.Banner?", FRIDAY asked him.

"Wade, Bruce will be all over me", he mumbled and FRIDAY confirmed that she had done so and he thanked her.

"Did they only call you?", Steve asked, sitting on the couch, everyone else in the room ignoring him like this was normal, and Percy didn't even look at him, nose still shoved against the floor when he answered.

"Yeah, Spidey showed up halfway through, though. Tony owes me some money", he said the last bit more towards himself.

"Why just you?", he asked, and he didn't sound condescending, but Percy knew better at this point. He turned his head to the side sending him a look letting him know how dumb he thought he was.

"Water and electricity don't mix very well", Percy said, "Did they forget to dethaw your brain or something?"

Steve went red, and was about to reply when Wade walked in.

"Are you dead yet?", he asked, not helping him at all, instead choosing to just lie down next to him. Percy looked at him, smirking.

"Nope, just tired, and hungry", he said, "I don't understand how Achilles dealt with this"

"He is dead", Wade pointed out, and Percy laughed a little.

"What does that mean?", Steve spoke up, "Achilles?"

"You know the Greek myth?", Percy asked, looking at him again, Wade was standing up now, offering him a hand, and Percy took it.

"Yeah?", Steve said and Percy nodded.

"Rad, let your imagination take care of the rest of it", He said, and Steve frowned at him, Wade snorted.

"I-"

"Bye", Percy said, as Wade dragged him out of the room, having to support him.

Steve just sat there trying to figure out what that meant.

* * *

"Sir, I need a new partner for patrol unless you want me to go alone?", Percy said as Steve walked into the training room. He was standing next to Rhodes and he could practically see the difference in the way he stood in front of him, like he actually respected the man. It wasn't something that he had seen so far.

"Where is Wade?", Rhodes asked, and Percy shrugged.

"He said he had a job and was granted a day off", he answered, and that was just too far.

"You let him leave to go kill someone?", Steve demanded, putting himself into the conversation.

Percy sent him a glare, and Rhodes also looked a little fed up. "We do not know what Mr.Wilson is up to, and he has the right to both a job and a personal life outside of the Avengers"

"Everyone knows what Deadpool does", he argued, "Tomorrow morning we're going to hear about some gang leader or politician who's been hacked or shot death"

"And that isn't your problem", Percy spoke up, "And he doesn't just kill people. He is sometimes hired for security, and for someone who is supposed to be the mascot for the U.S. you would think you knew that they hire-"

"That's enough, Percy", Rhodes stopped him, and he did remain quiet, but he didn't look happy about it. Rhodes turned to Steve, "You do not have the right to question your fellow Avengers. Whatever Deadpool is doing is not my business or yours. And if I wake up and some dictator or gang leader has been killed, I can promise you that I will not be upset by the news"

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but he held a hand up and turned to Percy, "See if either Spider-Man or Hawkeye are available"

"Yes, sir", he said, and then he was gone, shooting Steve a dirty look as he left.

"Rhode-"

"I don't have to listen to this Rogers. Like I said, the council is not concerned, and it would not do the government any good to have their number one assassin prevented from doing his job", Rhodes said before leaving.

Once again, Steve was confused.

* * *

Steve finally decided to ask Tony about it. He had gone on a mission with the kid yesterday and he had refused to get in the plane, promising that he would get there another way while looking like he was scared out of his mind. He ended up getting there first.

"Rogers, the kid is just your average mutant", Tony sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time this conversation, "He isn't hiding anything from you, and if he is, I highly doubt it's important. Maybe it's for your own good"

"Tony", Steve said, upset.

"I know, low blow, I don't care", he said, "Percy Jackson signed the Accords and went through all the right channels, had a meeting with me beforehand, passed all of his exams, and has shown time and time again how useful he is in a fight"

"I saw his psych eval, we both know he barely passed", Steve pointed out, and this was the first time Tony had actually turned away from the work in front of him to look at him, the anger was clear in his eyes.

"How do you know that? Those files are classified, you would need someone as good at hacking as I am to access them", he said, the words getting sharper and quicker as he spoke, "So how the fuck did you get them?"

"Your password was easy to guess", he said a bit sheepishly and Tony looked like he might blow a gasket.

"You used my private computer to look up a teenagers mental health records?", he asked, and Steve almost didn't want to answer that.

"Natasha did, said he had a past with terrorism"

"So do you!", Tony yelled, "And he was actually cleared of the charges, he didn't need a pardon"

"We were just-"

"Going through other people's medical records because you had a hunch", Tony filled in, "The kid has ptsd, Steve, he was kidnapped when he was 12, and again at 17, life is a pain in the ass for mutants"

"We didn't think about that"

"You didn't think about anything", Tony sighed, shaking his head, "His criminal activity wouldn't even be available on the Internet if it wasn't for you and the SHIELD dump"

Steve did look a little ashamed of that, but didn't offer any sort of apology.

"He also says some weird things about Greek mythology, and says 'gods' instead of God", Steve added, trying to build his case.

"I am pretty sure freedom of Religion is covered under his Constitutional rights", Tony pointed out.

"And he is so close to Deadpool-"

"They have known each other for years now, and Deadpool is an Avenger"

"He makes vague threats towards me and Wanda", Steve said.

"I really hope you aren't griping about a teenager egging you on", Tony put his head in his hands, before sighing and looking up, "And I already told you he had a traumatic past, he doesn't want those memories brought up"

"He had her sent to live with Charles Xavier", he said.

"She caused him to experience flashback and an intense panic attack that forced me to replace the plumbing on one half of the property", Tony reminded him, "And she was supposed to start going there anyways"

"She was?"

"Her birth father is _very close_ with Prof. X"

"Her birth father?", Steve asked.

"I am not explaining it to you", Tony said, "And if you don't trust the kid, do something to build trust, I don't care if it's fucking trust falls, but if I find out you looked up anyone else's private medical records I will have you arrested"

"Arrested?"

"It's a crime, Steve, and this time you will not be pardoned", Tony warned as he left.

* * *

Steve finally decided to listen to everyone and that is how he found himself standing outside Percy's door, a little nervous to knock.

Once he finally did, he had to wait a few minutes before the door opened. When it did he was met with a very tired Percy Jackson, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"You aren't who I was expecting?", he said, but left the door open for Steve as he walked back over to his bed.

"Who were you expecting?", Steve asked, and Percy shrugged.

"Wade, but I guess he usually just comes in", he said, "Bruce would have made more sense too, maybe Spidey"

Steve nodded, "You and Bruce seem close"

"He's my uncle", Percy said quickly, "Not like, by blood, but he's my step-dad's brother. I like talking to him. He helps with my homework too"

"Homework?", he asked.

"I'm going to college", he said like it was a given, "But it's hard to read anything they give me since it's in English"

"Is it not your first language?", he asked, a bit confused, going off his accent he would assume that he had lived in New York his whole life.

"I'm dyslexic. Greek is easier for some reason and I'm fluent in it"

"Not many people know Greek", Steve mused.

"Nope", Percy nodded, "Doesn't help me any. I get by though"

"That's good", he said and there was a long pause until Percy spoke.

"Dude, this is more awkward than when my step-dad was trying to get to know me, it's just barely less awkward than when my _actual_ dad tried to get to know me", Percy said, "If this is some sort of bonding exercise, can it wait until like noon. My powers require a lot of energy"

"Okay", Steve nodded, choosing not to pick anything out of that mess of a family Percy obviously had, "Do you want me to come by..."

"I'll find you", he said, "Now please leave"

So Steve did. And that afternoon would prove to be helpful. He did leave knowing more about the kid. Trust was still a ways away, but for now, he would settle for just knowing him casually.

Percy on the other hand was just glad to have him off his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye is not part of the original Avengers in this. For the sake of the argument we'll say he worked for SHIELD up until after the very first Avengers but after that he hoped right out of there.   
> I'm sorry but I can not think of Clint Barton as anything other than a depressed circus boy  
> Except I'm not sorry because Clint from the comics is a mood
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine  
> (Please send prompts)


	3. A Visit From A Few Gods (And Our Favorite Emo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is fairly self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo right?  
> Or if you're Castiel YOGO (your only gay once)
> 
> Also I had this written up last night(I have multiple chapters written) but then I wasn't sure if I spelt Poseidon right and stopped myself from uploading it lol

_"There is an unknown person in Mr.Jackson's room_ ", FRIDAY said, and both Bruce and Tony sat up quickly.

"How long has he been there?", Tony asked.

 _"Ten minutes. It appears that he and Mr.Jackson are having a heated debate_ ", it only took a few seconds for both of them to be out of the lab and running towards Percy's room.

When they got there, entering without knocking, they were met with the sight of an older Percy staring right back at them.

"Oh, hey", Percy waved from where he was standing next to the man who looked like him, "This is my dad"

"Percy", the man groaned.

"They don't know you", he said, "And Tony is an atheist"

"Atheists still have to respect us", he argued, and that's when it finally clicked that this was Poseidon of all people (gods?).

"Fuck", Tony sighed, and Bruce was looking a little green.

"I don't respect shitty fathers", he said, and Percy grinned at him, but wished he hadn't said that.

"Son, if you wish for the mortals to live, you will make them speak to me appropriately"

"You did kinda ditch me and Mom", he said, and Poseidon glanced at him, looking disappointed.

"You know-", he started but Percy cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't have a choice. Anyways, this is _Paul's_ brother, Bruce, and my sorta boss Tony", he gestured to the two of them, and it was clear that the god held a grudge against Paul, but didn't say anything.

"That is not important", he said, waving a hand at the two of them, only looking at Percy, "What is important is that you-"

"Your wife hates me", Percy said, stressing it, "And you want me to come to dinner?"

"Yes, you and Triton-"

"Who also hates me"

"-need to spend more time together", he finished.

"Is Tyson going to be there?", he asked, and it was clear that this was going to be the only way he agreed.

"He can be", Poseidon gave up.

"Then I'll see you next Thursday", Percy smiled, having won this argument.

"Goodbye", the god said, not saying anything to his son's sass as he began to glow, and Percy yelled for them to shut their eyes, both Bruce and Tony listened.

It was a few seconds later when Percy said they could open them again.

"So", Tony started, "Seems like a great guy"

"He's an asshole, but he does show up more than he did when I was younger, so that's nice", he shrugged.

"Still an asshole, though", Bruce said, but he seemed a little less Hulky now.

"Yep", Percy smiled a bit.

"Well", Tony clasped his hands together, "That was interesting. I'll make sure it's known you have next Thursday off, and if you father shows up again, alert FRIDAY, please"

"Will do", Percy agreed as they left his room.

* * *

"Dude, there are so many people hotter than you, I don't care if you're the fricken sun", Bucky heard Percy say, and he was confused. How could someone be the sun?

He then heard another voice he didn't recognize reply to that, "Okay, name one person"

They were closer now, stepping into the kitchen where Bucky and Steve were. He waved at Percy ut glared at the man with the blond hair. Bucky didn't know him and he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be here.

"There", Percy pointed at him, and Bucky raised an eyebrow, "He is hotter than you"

The man paused, giving Bucky a once over, before frowning.

"You might have me there", he said, and this is when Steve stood up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", he asked, and the man gave him a similar once over but shrugged.

"This one isn't"

Percy sighed and gestured to the two super soldiers. "Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, this a nuisance" he gestured to the guy next to him then.

"I can destroy you with a snap of my fingers", the guy warned.

"And then your sister and the others would have your head", Percy retorted, "Don't want daddy throwing you down 300 stories again, do you?"

He paled at that. "No, I don't"

"Good. Now, Apollo, I think we should probably head out, or we're gonna be late", he said, hooking an arm through his. The guy looked a bit confused, but went along with it.

"Call me", Apollo said to Bucky, tossing him a piece of paper as Percy dragged him away.

"What was that?", Steve asked and Bucky just shrugged, reading the paper, and accidentally memorizing the ten numbers on it. He didn't recognize the area code.

"FRIDAY was he authorized to be here?", Steve asked.

 _"No, but Mr.Jackson asked me not to alert Boss or anyone else"_ , the AI answered.

"Do you know why?", Bucky asked.

 _"He had previously been told by Boss to inform me when he has visitors of the same nature so to not cause a panic"_ , she said, and that didn't clear anything up.

They went back to what they were doing, Bucky rolling the paper in his fingers. Steve caught what he was doing and looked at him questioningly.

"You aren't seriously going to call that guy", he said and Bucky shrugged.

"He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes"

"He obviously has some sort of god complex or something"

"We're superheros or whatever. Everyone we know has a god complex"

Steve didn't have anything to say to that.

-

"If you call Apollo, have the decency to not sleep with him, Camp is crowded enough", Percy said as he walked past Bucky later that day.

"What does that mean?", he asked.

"Just trust me", was all he got in return as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Thor knew who Percy Jackson was. Everyone in Asgard had known. He promised to keep quiet about it after he had been told about his current status as a fake mutant.

This fact still hadn't prepared him for what happened.

He had just been sitting on the couch, watching a show on the television, he liked television, when there was a loud pop and a man was sitting next to Percy on the other couch.

Thor knew immediatly that it was no man.

"You did not tell me the Norse god of Thunder would be here", the other god said, and Thor frowned. Why was the messenger god upset at his presence.

"You didn't ask", Percy said, and the god chuckled at that.

"I guess I didn't", Hermes said, and then he pulled a box out of nowhere and handed it to Percy, "Here. I would be careful though, Connor and Travis seemed way too eager to get this to you"

Percy took it carefully and set it next to him. "Thanks. How are they?"

"They're good", he nodded, now looking a bit sad, "Camp is good"

"Thank you", Percy said, sounding a little homesick. Hermes nodded and Percy shut his eyes, Thor did too, though he wasn't sure why.

Once he was gone and they had their eyes opened again, Thor glanced at him.

"What was that?", he asked, "Do your gods visit you a lot? Is that permitted?"

"It is now", Percy nodded, "I had them change a few 'ancient laws', and yeah, I get lots of visitors, though usually they want something"

"That is understandable", Thor nodded, he was the greatest demigod of his generation, some would argue of all time. "What is in the box?"

"Don't tell anyone, especially not Tony, but I ordered some Hermes level prank stuff", he said, holding the box up a little, but still be very careful with it.

"You will wreak a lot of havoc with that"

"I sure hope so", he smirked. Thor nodded again, smiling to himself as he turned to watch the show in front of him.

* * *

"Perseus fucking Jackson if you don't open this door", a sharp voice rung through the hall and Peter was the one to check on what was going on.

What he found was a kid in all black, maybe a little younger than him, a sword on his hip, banging on the door in front of him.

"Flooding your room with light is a shitty move!", he yelled, "Open the dam door"

"Do you kiss Will with that mouth?", Percy's voice rang out, and it seemed to make the boy even angrier.

"That isn't fucking funny", he said.

"Yes it is", was all he got in reply.

"What is going on?", Peter asked.

"My cousin is being a peice of shit", the kid answered.

"When am I not?", Percy asked.

"Let me in or I'm telling Wade you-" the door opened.

"That was low, di Angelo, low", he said, turning the brightness in his room down.

"And the comment about Will wasn't?", he asked.

"Not when you're dating him", Percy defended himself, looking at Peter like, 'can you believe this guy'.

Peter shrugged. "I didn't know you had a cousin", was what he said though.

"I have a couple if you want to consider the god dna real or whatever, but it's more in spirit", he said.

"Okay?", Peter was a little confused.

"Are you Spider-man?" his cousin asked.

"How? What?"

"Sorry, you and him are built similar, and also I can see the suit under you shirt", he gestured at it.

"Shit", he said, starting to adjust it.

"Don't worry, Nico is very good at keeping secrets-ow!", he said as he was kicked in the shin.

"I won't tell anyone", Nico said, and Percy nodded, reaching to shut the door, "Later Peter"

"Bye?", he said, still feeling a little upset about being found out. Though if Percy trusted this guy he would try to too.

-

 _"Mr.Jackson, would you like me to report the attack to Boss or maybe Dr.Banner?",_ FRIDAY asked, spooking Nico.

"No, he was just kidding, thank you", Percy replied and Nico waited for him to end his conversation with the ceiling, and planning on asking about that later, before speaking.

"You wanted me to mess with Captain America, right? Where is he?", Nico asked. He had met the man briefly in the 40's and was hoping to scare him a little.

"Yeah", he smirked, "Should be in the training room, c'mon"

It should be noted that Steve was in fact scared, and he still did not know that he hadn't hallucinated or seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Fyi: not sure if I actually ship Percy and Wade but I feel as though I keep giving y'all those vibes if you're all interested it can absolutely go that way but if you're not(like if you're just totally against it) please let me know :)
> 
> Also Percy totally brought Apollo along to dinner with his dad just to make him mad ;)
> 
> Very aware that technically Nico would not have been out and about in the 40s I also haven't cared about anything else in this yet so I'm not starting now


	4. Percy Has A Bone To Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: Chapters are not in chronological order as I write them randomly and also because events in them may take place over several months or what not.   
> This happens before the last chapter and the Steve chapter)
> 
> Bruce, Thor, and Loki return.   
> Percy is only happy to see one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to connect the universes as much as I can and if you're confused at all I will try to explain my thought process better but here this is

Bruce had returned with Thor, Loki, and hundreds of Asgardians behind him. Tony immediatly started to try and find a safe place for their people. Norway was nice enough to allow them entry there.

Bruce on the other hand had not left with Thor and Loki to go and get the people settled, instead he stayed at the Compound. He wanted to be there, feeling bad for ditching on Tony. Especially after he heard what Cap and the others did. At least Clint hadn't shown back up.

What no one, certainly not Bruce, was for Percy Jackson to intrude on a private moment between him and Tony, quietly working through the kinks in their friendship.

What Tony hadn't expected was for the kid to curse in Greek and then pull Bruce into a bone crushing hug.

"We thought you were dead", Tony heard him say, and Bruce apologized, hugging him back almost as tightly.

Tony gave them a moment before he asked what was going on. He was then told about a very complicated family history, and it is also how he learned that Percy had a younger sister.

Tony had simply nodded, and gave them the room, he could talk to Bruce later.

-

Something even more unexpected happened when Thor and Loki showed up. Percy who had been beforehand chilling with Wade on the couch, talking about going to buy new swords, stood from where he was, and walked over to the two gods, recognition flooding their features.

It was gone a few seconds later when Percy punched Thor in the face, and Loki just a moment later.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're just as bad as the assholes in Olympus, you know that right? Forcing literal dead children, your children", he said that last bit to Loki, "To prevent Ragnarok while you what? Mess around with my Uncle? Vahalla is a sorry excuse of an apology to them and you owe them big time"

They looked a bit upset at his words, and Tony was a little impressed.

"And aren't you supposed to have poison dripping into your eyes or some shit like that?", he asked Loki, who paled, he then looked at Thor, "Are your shows on hiatus or something?"

Neither answered, they just stood there, looking slightly terrified. Tony decided he should step in.

"Hey, Perce, still trying to keep up your ruse, remember? Maybe berate them in private", he suggested, and Percy looked angry, but stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Tony, just tired of asshole gods is all", he said, moving to sit next to Wade again.

"I know, kid, I know", he shook his head, and looked at Thor and Loki expectantly.

"Some things may have happened a bit differently than we said", Loki told him, and Tony couldn't stop the sigh that left him, or the glare Percy was shooting them.

-

Percy learned to live with them without punching or screaming, though it was obvious that he was holding a few things over their heads, waiting to let the ball drop if they tried anything.

When he learned about Hela being their sister, he paused his scowling and looked confused.

"Thought Hel was your daughter", he asked Loki, who looked scared and shook his head.

"Not this one", he promised and Percy frowned.

"That doesn't make sense", he pushed him.

"Your name is Perseus but you are not the son of Zeus, are you?", Loki asked him instead, and Percy frowned.

"No, I'm not", Percy gritted out, trying not to say anything bad about his uncle and also wishing Loki did not throw names around like that.

* * *

The next surprise was during a meeting with all of the New Avengers and the Asgardians. Loki was warning them of the threat in space. At the name Thanos, Wade perked up.

"Holy shit! I know him!", he said and everyone looked at him, figuring it was a lie, "Big tall dude, bright purple, weird chin?"

Loki nodded, fear clouding his green eyes.

"He hates me", Deadpool laughed, and now everyone was confused, "And he is also the reason I can't die"

"Why is that?", Loki asked, tense.

"Have you heard the expression, 'Flirting with Death", when he was met with nods, a smirk took over his masked features, "I did it literally. And Thanos thought I was too much competion I guess, cursed me so I can never be with Lady Death"

It was quiet in the room, other than a couple chuckles from Percy who whispered something about Thanatos and irony that only a few understood.

After a few minutes Rhodey stood up and they all glanced at him.

"This is good, we have something over him now", he said and was met with a few nods.

"We still have years before he gets here", Tony pointed out, "We just have to figure out how to plan a date with Death"

Percy smirked, eyes darkening, and there seemed to be a strange shadow on his face, making his features sharper."I might be able to help"

Only those who knew the truth of who he was looked scared at his expression. The others sat by, confused, but happy.

* * *

"Loki, you're still a garbage parent, but I can respect you for shapeshifting purely to stab your brother", Percy announced walking in to the common room.

Loki turned from her conversation with Pepper and looked at him, smirking. "Finally, someone with a brain"

"I have been told it is mostly made of kelp", he said, now changing direction and leaving again. Both Pepper and Loki watched him with amused smiles.

-

"You've been talking to my father?", Alex asked him when they met up again, almost on accident, he wasn't in Boston very often.

"I believe she's your mother right now, but yeah", he nodded, "I punched her if that makes you happy at all"

"It makes me very happy", she smiled, "It would only make me happier to do it myself"

"That can be arranged", he returned the smile, and Magnus, who had caught the end of the conversation, looked rightfully nervous, but Percy just shrugged at his expression and looked back over to Jack who was flirting with Riptide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's default pronouns are she/her, I don't know if I referred to her without her being in the scene or using her name, but just so no one comes for me  
> (I also default to she/her usually so like, I relate)
> 
> If there's any confusion let me know
> 
> And yes, Thanos and Wade have already met, I don't know when exactly but I really wanted to include that bit
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine


	5. Percy Jackson's Greek Gods And Heroes And The Problems They Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds a couple of interesting books in his library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man
> 
> Warning for slight non Steve friendly content, but I would hope you guys already knew my stance

Stephen Strange entered the Compound, asked FRIDAY where Percy Jackson currently was, and continued on his way there. Luckily he wasn't in his bedroom or a training facility, and was in the kitchen, sitting at the island, head on his arms. Stephen could tell that the boy was tired but he had come seeking answers and planned on receiving them as quickly as possible. As such, he felt little regret about dropping two large, though less than a thousand pages each, onto the counter next to his head.

He wasn't surprised when he found himself on the business end of a sword either, and did not say anything as it was removed a moment later.

"Sorry", Percy said, putting the sword away, though Stephen was not sure where he had put it, sitting back down on the stool, he looked down at the books in front of him.

"Fuck", Percy groaned, dropping his head back onto his arms.

"Quite", Stephen replied, sitting next to him, "would you mind answering a few questions about these?"

"Um, I'm religious, all of the money from them goes to my Mom or a summer camp I attend, I wrote them a year or so ago", he rattled off, looking up for a moment.

"That's all very well, but there is something else I would like to ask about", this caught the boy by surprise, but still, he looked at him, waiting on him to ask, so he did. "I have read the books Mr.Jackson, is what you say in the introduction true?"

Percy bit his lip, not making eye contact for a moment, before nodding, just so slightly.

"Is there a reason you have not revealed this to anyone?", Stephen asked, hoping he sounded reassuring, but he had never been good at feelings, his or anyone else's.

"Tony, Bruce, Wade, and Peter know", he said, correcting him, "It wouldn't surprise me if Colonel Rhodes knew as well. But really I just didn't want to get anyone else put in danger"

Stephen nodded, and gestured for him to continue, his hands shaking, but what else was new.

"And I never lied, not completely. I was born with my abilities, I did get them from my parents dna, and I have never withheld anything important", he said quickly, a bit too quickly for Stephen's liking, and he found himself wanting to stomp out the boy's worries.

"I was not accusing you of anything, Mr. Jackson-"

"Percy"

"-Percy. I was just curious as I found these books in the Sanctums library with a note telling me to read them. If you are upset about me having this knowledge I will do my best to prove my trustworthiness to you", Stephen promised, and Percy just stared for a moment before smiling. And Stephen was sure it was the first time he had seen a genuine smile on the boy that was not a smirk.

"Thanks", he said, quietly, "But you don't have to do that"

"I-", he started but was cut off immediately.

"I am giving you an out, dude, earning my trust isn't as easy as you probably think", he said simply, "I don't give it to just anyone"

Stephen nodded, "I understand, but I do think it would be for the best if we are to work together"

Percy chuckled at that, but maintained eye contact, and then he spoke again, "Dr.Strange, out of the, what, fifty or so Avengers, I trust four. And I only trust one of those people with my life, and that's because he saved it"

Stephen wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded again, thinking. Perhaps he and Percy were not too different after all. He had assumed that the boy liked to be trusted and to trust people. He had been wrong. After a moment of consideration he spoke again. "I apologize, Percy, I had thought you would appreciate my words, but now I see I am mistaken", he spoke slowly and deliberately, Percy nodded, "I also do not trust easy, and am pleased that this is not something only I do, though it should probably still be worked on"

"If I tried to fix all my problems I would get even less sleep than I already do", Percy commented, and Stephen found himself smiling now.

"I suppose so", he said, "Speaking of, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night. My, um, one of my 'abilities' requires more than average sleep, and that mixed with adhd", Percy shook his head, "Let's just say I have a very odd combination of narcolepsy and insomnia"

Stephen raised an eyebrow at that, but did not comment as they carried on their conversation. Even if they never fully trusted one another, he would have to admit that he liked the boy and did not mind spending time with him.

-

Steve stood outside the kitchen door, listening to Jackson and Strange talk, feeling more sick the more they spoke. Once the conversation had peetered out into just chatting, he left, heading towards the lab, needing to ask Tony a few questions.

* * *

"I thought you said he was an average mutant?!", Steve demanded as he walked into the lab. Tony jumped, and Rhodes gave him a look that was a mix between hatred and anger.

"Rogers, get out of my lab", Tony said, turning to look at him, "I will not be discussing another Avenger behind his back"

Steve didn't move, he just stood there, arms crossed defiantly, "I want the truth"

"That's ironic coming from you", Rhodes interupted but Steve ignored his remark.

"Strange asked him about something, Jackson sounded like he admitted to not being a mutant"

"What they talk about is none of your business", Tony reminded him, "The fact that you eavesdropped on them is really telling, don't you think?"

"I wanted to hear what they had to say", he said, like it was so simple.

"The point is that you shouldn't have cared, and used a kitchen on another level, and left them alone", Tony said.

Steve didn't say anything to that, and just continued, "Jackson also said that he doesn't trust any of the Avengers. How are we supposed to work together if he doesn't trust us?"

"Steve", Tony said softly, "I don't trust most of the Avengers either. You know the kid has ptsd, _because you read his confidential medical records_ ", Rhodey made a surprised noise at that, but Tony was still going, "So it shouldn't come as a shock that he doesn't"

"But-"

"Now get out before Bruce gets back and hears you talking bad about his favorite nephew", Tony cut him off and Steve stormed out, the glass walls becoming opaque behind his back, and he could hear the door lock. Which had to be just to prdove a point since they didn't have physical locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still suspicious of the boy but Percy literally just wants to sleep and be left alone


	6. Being Shot Is Okay Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Steve get very mad at each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Given by Percy_Jackson1104: Steve finally confronting Percy about something in front of like all of the Avengers  
>  This is sorta that and also not (I want to write an even longer, more explorative chapter about this also lol) (Oh and your other prompt will be filled soon, hopefully!)
> 
> Please feel free to give prompts! I love it when people do that! Also I will write about almost anything
> 
> Tw: threats, fighting, someone being shot, talk of death(sorta)

If the person currently holding a knife to Percy’s throat wasn’t also pressing a very sharp hand(why were their hands covered in knives?!) to the middle of his back, Percy would have just fought free, but since that wasn’t the case, he currently could not move, even if the death threat couldn’t technically be carried out. 

“Take the fucking shot!”, Percy finally screamed at Natasha who had been standing there, trying to work out away to get the person away from Percy, obviously not knowing that he couldn’t be shot, well, he could, it just wouldn’t do anything, maybe sting a little. 

“She can’t without hitting you”, he heard Bucky mutter over the comms from where ever he was currently hiding out of sight. He was right, but once again, Percy didn’t care. 

It was as he was once again trying to decide if his back would be cut or not if he moved, and zoning out the conversation happening around him(none of them seemed to be very good at talking to villains, except maybe Peter, who wasn’t there), that he saw something red move out of the corner of his eye and sighed in relief. That stopped all of the talking as they turned to Percy, wondering what he could possibly be so happy about. That question was answered a second later when a gunshot rang out and the arms around Percy went limp. 

He shrugged the body off, leaving it in the alleyway he had been in, and then he reached into his hood and pulled out the bullet that had pierced the cloth. When Wade landed in front of him a moment later he dropped it into his hand like it was no big deal. 

The rest of the team that had been out with them though were shocked and standing with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the two of them walked past. 

“What? Were we supposed to take them in for questioning of something?”, Percy asked nonchalantly, eyebrow, though covered, raised questioningly. There was no reply, just stunned silence. 

-

“What did you think you were pulling back there?”, Steve began the second they were all back in the Compound. Percy looked like he was moments from passing out, but stood firmly in place, eye to eye with the shouting Captain America. 

“Is there something wrong with your eyesight or did you suddenly just forget the last hour? Because if not that question is so stupid that I wouldn’t have expected it even from you”, Percy told him, anger evident, but voice not quite at the volume Steve’s was. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you can’t be hurt?”, Steve asked, still yelling. The others were gathering around the two of them now, even Tony, Bruce, and Rhodes, who hadn’t been on the mission. 

“Maybe because I don’t have to tell you shit!”, Percy screamed now, “Maybe because I don’t trust you as far as I far as I can’t punt you! Did you ever think of that? Why would I tell someone who is constantly at my throat what I am fully capable of?”

Steve took a step forward now, Bucky tried to grab his arm, but it didn’t matter, he got in Percy’s face. 

“You say that like I didn’t have good reason. Like you weren’t withholding information from us”

“It was information about me! I have every right now to tell you anything!”, Percy told him, not backing off even as Steve got even closer, fists clenched at his sides, “Now, if I were you, I’d back up or else I’ll tear you limb from limb, super soldier serum or not” 

It was then that Bucky, believing that Percy would do just what he said, gripped Steve’s arm and pulled him away from him, and he didn’t let go, even as Steve continued to pull away from him. 

“Perce, let’s go check your vitals, and then you can lie down”, Bruce said, putting an arm, slowly and carefully, around his nephew and leading him away. 

Wade stayed there for a moment, trying to decide whether to kill Steve or follow Percy, he eventually decided on the latter, but made sure that Cap knew he was on thin ice. Tony wasn’t too far behind them, but Rhodes stayed. 

He was sat in his wheelchair, braces having been in the middle of being repaired when the others got back. 

“Mr.Rogers, I expect you to stay away from Mr.Jackson until you can apologize. And even then I would give the kid a wide berth”, he told him, leveling him with a look that made the taller man feel small, “And if I hear that you have ever decided to berate a teammate like that, especially after they were just held hostage and feared for their own safety, I will have you removed from The Avengers initiative, is that understood?”

Steve couldn’t do anything but nod, stunned at the last bit, but knowing better than to argue. And then Rhodes turned to Natasha. 

“Your access will be more limited than it was before. You will not be allowed on a computer or a Starkpad for the time being, I barely want to allow you a phone, but I can be nice sometimes”, he gave her a fake smile before turning around to leave, following the path the others had taken, but then he stopped, and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, “And if someone tells you to take the shot, take the damn shot” 

And then he was gone. 

* * *

“See? I told you I was fine”, Percy motioned to the blood pressure machine. Blatantly ignoring how high it was. 

“Yeah if having a hundred and four degree fever is fine”, Bruce said, reaching over to take Percy’s pulse now, thermometer set to the side now. When he was done, Percy spoke again. 

“I just got riled up, it will go down”, he reminded him, gesturing to the too large number that was his heartbeats per minute. 

“Yeah, but I know you, and I know you won’t immediately relax after that”, Bruce muttered, and Wade nodded. Tony hadn’t entered the small check up room with them, heading back to his lab, saying he needed to make some calls. 

“Can you blame me?”

“No, I can’t”

“I just want to-”

“We all want to kill Steve sometimes”, Wade said, putting a hand on Percy’s shoulder. Bruce sent him a look, letting him know that he wasn’t helping. 

Bruce just put everything away and helped Percy, who was a lot taller than him, down off the table, and began to lead him out of the room. 

“Just avoid him if you can for now, okay? I don’t think anyone wants to try and defend Captain America’s killer in court”, Bruce told him and Percy nodded, thanking him, and then he and Wade were off towards the elevators, wanting to just sleep now. 

That is about the same time Tony walked over to Bruce, Rhodes next to him. “Talked to Pepper”

“And?”, Bruce asked. 

“She thinks we should just move Steve”

“Move Steve how?”, Bruce asked, “There’s already another common room he could use, other kitchens and rooms”

“New Asgard might be fun for him”, Rhodes smiled. 

“Until he’s crushed by a god”, Bruce sighed, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on the hem of his shirt before putting them on. They hadn’t been dirty, he was just nervous. 

“We’ll figure something out”, Tony promised. He’d grown to like Percy and would rather have him around than Steve any day of the week, even when he was having to replace the pipes because they ‘mysteriously’ exploded. 

* * *

“We can’t just-”, Wade stopped, mid-conversation with the boxes when his door opened. There stood Percy, having showered and changed into some sweats and a bright orange t-shirt. 

“Are you busy?”, he asked, stepping into the room before receiving an answer. 

“Nope, I was just arguing with the boxes, Yellow thinks I should go kill Steve”, that was about normal, so Percy just shrugged. 

“Later, I can’t sleep so..”

“Sometimes I think you just use me for my bed”, Wade told him but moved so Percy could lay down next to him. 

“Of course I don’t”, Percy told him, wrapping an arm around his torso, “I also use you for you”

“Not much of a difference there, babe”

“Shh, I’m asleep”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Rhodey knows about Natasha hacking from the previous chapter he just hadn't done anything yet because he hadn't had the chance


	7. Supernatural, Babies, and Eight Legged Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a part 1 of something like this, where it's just a bunch of mostly unrelated things that all go into one singular chapter I guess
> 
> Also I would like to remind everyone that most things are not in chronological order in this book

There was room in the Compound for watching tv. You could call it a theater but it was a lot more homey than that. It wasn’t used on most days, not unless Thor was over. He loved his tv shows. And he gotten used to watching them alone. That is why it was a surprise when someone joined him. 

“‘Sup, dude, mind if I join you?”, Percy asked, plopping down on the couch next to Thor, who had been scrolling through Netflix just a moment before. 

“I do not mind at all, but I did not take you for one who watches television?”, Thor finished what sounded like a statement off with a question and through him off for a moment before he replied. 

“I can’t sleep”, he admitted, “And I like some T.V.” 

“Well, I hope you do not mind, I prefer what Loki calls ‘trashy television’ “, He said doing air quotes around the last two words. 

“Thor, pal, buddy, there is nothing better than trashy television”, Percy smirked, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder and looking very serious as he spoke, and then it faded and he leaned back, nonchalant once more, “So what are we going to watch?”

-

It was 12 hours later when anyone had found them. They had gotten through most of the first season of Supernatural, both complaining and joking about certain aspects, but enjoying it none the less. Now though, the television was playing episodes of The Arrow that Thor had already seen, and Percy was asleep, leaning on Thor’s shoulder and curled in on himself. Thor had tossed a blanket over him, and then had changed the show so that they may watch it together. This is how Bruce found them. 

“You know he drools right?”, he asked, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Percy. 

“I do now”, Thor nodded and Bruce snorted, “But it is alright, a young hero needs his rest”

“That he does”, Bruce agreed, knowing that his nephew either overslept or didn’t sleep at all most days, the days without sleep becoming more frequent while Wade was away. He swept some of Percy’s hair out of his face, and sighed, sometimes he couldn’t believe how young he actually is. 

“He looks small”, Thor commented then, as if reading his mind, “He is almost the same height as myself, it is weird to see him so..”, he trailed off, not knowing the right word. 

“Innocent?”, Bruce asked, and Thor looked unsure and just shrugged. 

“I thought about moving him, but I also feel touched that he trusts me enough to let his guard down”, he said, “Is this what it is like to have a child?”

Before Bruce is able to answer there is a loud popping noise and suddenly a man, or what appeared to be a man, dressed like he was there to deliver something, was standing in front of Thor. 

“Poseidon wanted me to tell you to back off”, Hermes said, “And also do this”, with that he flipped him off, and was once again gone. 

“What was that?”, Bruce asked. 

“A warning”, Thor said solemnly, making Bruce laugh, and it was loud, but still, Percy just lay there, drooling on Thor’s shoulder. 

* * *

“Percy, hon, can you tell me why I got a letter from Athena telling me that I should contact her to help fix the horrible set around here?”, Pepper asked, walking into Percy’s room, ignoring Wade who was throwing Morning stars at the ceiling and waiting for them to fall back down in the corner. 

“She probably likes you and wants to have a brain baby, Mrs.Potts”, Percy told her. And at first, she thought he was kidding, but it became very obvious, very quickly that he meant what he said. 

“Well can you tell her that I appreciate the offer, but I would rather not, plus I’m married”

“Is it the belly button thing?”, He asked, looking her in the eye now and not at Wade who just caught one of the morning stars with his face, “Because they do have belly buttons, don’t ask me why or how”

“Belly buttons?”, Pepper asked, but Percy’s reply was halted by Wade, who pulled the weapon out of his face and with it came his eye. 

“Shit! I hate regrowing eyeballs!”, he yelled, “Perce, can you give me a hand?”

“Sure”, he said, looking like this was a normal occurrence, and it probably was, and then he turned back to Pepper, “I’ll get my friend to tell her”

“Thanks, don’t let the blood get on the floor”, She smiled at him, leaving the note and then exiting the room. 

“Too late for that”, Wade muttered as Percy helped him up. 

“Can’t you just put the old one, back in there?”, he asked, gesturing to the eye. 

“I could, but that wouldn’t be much fun, would it?”

“Fine, let’s go, we’ll go see if someone will be brave enough to hold you eye”, Percy told him, and helped him stand all the way up now, handing him an old shirt to stop the bleeding for now. 

“Why Mr.Jackson, aren’t you a man after my own heart?”, he asked in a poor impersonation of a southern belle. 

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I was”, Wade just snorted and let Percy lead him out of his room.

* * *

Percy didn’t like his family being around the other superheroes, but when he had to help train and be at a meeting _and_ babysit, he didn’t have much of a choice to bring Estelle with him, and yes, Sally agreed to this. 

What he knew without a doubt though is that a two year old could reek more havoc than a titan and was also more curious than the Athena and Hephaestus cabins combined. The day would be fun. 

-

Training was relatively easy, actually, since they had already been planning on taking it slow that day, wanting to give some of the kids a break, especially since Wade and Percy had convinced Peter to help them set up something cruel for the following week. 

It also seemed to help that everyone there liked kids for the most part, or at least could deal with them. Even if she did mostly stick to Percy or Peter most of the time, though Wade was pleasantly surprised when she saw him. 

He had been the first to the training room, partly because he had been walking around, talking to himself(the boxes) when he found himself standing there, so he just decided to go ahead and wait. Percy wasn’t too far behind, Estelle in Percy’s arms. Then she saw him. 

“WA’E!! ‘Ewcy! Wa’e ‘ol me?”, she asked, and like a good big brother, he took all of Wade’s weapons and then handed her over. 

“Wove Wa’e”, she told him, giving him a big hug. Still she returned to Percy just a few moments later as everyone else began to pile in and gawk at his adorable baby sister. 

-

The meeting was interesting. He had explained to Tony and Rhodes and said it was fine as long as he held her. 

Of course that changed when she saw Bruce and moved to sit with him, but Percy stayed close so she could easily move back and forth. It was fine…. For about ten minutes. And then she wanted to roam. 

So she did. Because there is no real way to stop a two year old from doing whatever they want, and Estelle knows that. 

Tony noticed but just shrugged it off since there wasn’t anything in the room for her to mess with. Or so he thought. 

She soon found her way over to Loki, who wasn’t paying much attention since this meeting was about anything particularly interesting, and demanded to be picked up, so Loki did. 

“Hi”, she said, and everyone turned to look at them, some of them wearing worried expressions in response to the god holding her, scared of what Loki may do. 

“Hello”, Loki responded, setting her down in her lap, “Would you like me to hold you?”

“Pwease”, She smiled up at Loki, and the god seemed to melt a little. 

“Alright, but we have to be quiet, okay?”, Loki asked and Estelle nodded, turning to face towards Percy now, making funny faces at him, but she was quiet. 

Still the meeting didn’t continue, everyone, except Percy, Wade, or Thor, were staring at Loki, shocked. 

“What? I have children”, Loki defended. 

“You have children?”, Steve asked. 

“Yes”, Loki said, glaring at the onlookers, “Read a book”

“Indeed, Loki has given birth to many creatures, my nieces and nephews are wonderful”, Thor said suddenly and then Percy decided to pipe in. 

“Yeah, the eight-legged horse is alright, but I just like horses”, he shrugged. 

“We are way off topic”, Rhodes said now, loudly. 

It was quiet for only a moment before Thor spoke again. 

“Then I shall change it. Did you know that Percy here is a Dean-girl?”, he asked, and the reaction around the room was mixed. Most of them just staring confused. Natasha, Tony, and Wade were laughing, hard. Rhodes and Percy both face palmed. And well, Loki was just busy conjuring up some crayons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts either on Tumblr or here!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
